It Has To Be Real
by KHloveorgxiii
Summary: When Keisha moves and arrives at her new school, things start to happen. She is meeting characters from her favorite video game, Kingdom Hearts! But will meeting Organization members put her in danger if she befriends them? Nah, it couldn't hurt, or could it?
1. Chapter 1-Axel

In my eyes, the world is different. To me, Kingdom Hearts exists and even though I know it isn't real, a girl can dream.

Disclaimer! I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts OR characters! All belongs to Square Enix except my OC.

*********************** ************************ ************* Chapter 1-Axel ************** *********************** ****************************

"Crap!" I yelled as I dropped my PS2 controller. I was having a very hard time defeating Sepiroth in KH2. My mother and I'LL were unpacking in our new apartment. I had gotten my room set up and decided to try over and over to defeat Sepiroth. I was not looking forward to tomorrow, for IT had absolutely no friends here and was starting a new school. It was getting dark, and I was very tired and eventually, fell asleep.

~next day~

I woke up in the early morning, taking a shower and getting dressed. I told my mother goodbye and walked on the sidewalk to my new school. The walk there was occupied by thoughts of Kingdom Hearts. What if Kingdom Hearts was real? What if I'm living it right now? Finnaly, I arrived at the large, brown, and shabby structure that was my new school. I walked in and looked for the office, finding it, I walked in and talked to the first person in the room. "Excuse me?" I asked a short lady sitting behind the front desk. "Are you our new student?" I only nodded as a response. She looked in a filing cabnent behind her and handed me a peice of paper, "Here is your scedule." she said with a warming smile. "Thank you." I mumbled and walked in to the hall. I looked down to see who I had for first period '1st period- .' Out of the corner of my eye, I saw red hair and gasped as I rubbed my eyes and looked toward the bright head of hair. I was right, standing there in the hallway was none other then Axel from KH in the flesh! 'Must...not...fangirl!' I thought as I walked towards him."Excuse me?" I asked, completely in awe as he looked up at me from a magazine. "I'm new and I need directions to 's classroom." "Just go down that hall, turn left, it's the second door on the right." he said, smiling at me. "Thanks, I'm Keisha." "The name's Axel, got it memorized?" we shook hands and I made my way to 's room.


	2. Chapter 2-Zexion

~chapter 2-Zexion~

Disclaimer! I do NOT own any of the characters in this story besides my OC. If I did, I would be rich.

I followed the instructions that Axel gave me and as I walked in, I saw who must've been . "Ah! You must be our new student. I must say, you're very early, bell doesn't ring for another five minutes! Oh well, have a seat right there." He pointed to a seat as I sat down in it. After a few minutes of scilence, the bell rang and a horde of students came crouding in and in the cluster, I saw Axel. He smirked at me as he sat in...the seat...beside...ME! 'Best day of my life!' I thought, looking away from him because I was blushing so hard. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him staring at me, so I turned towards him and said," Hey Axel." with a smile. He smiled back and slightly waved at me. In response, I giggled. It seemed like only a few minutes before the bell rang and it was time for second period. I went to my locker to get my things, then got out my scedule. "You need any help?" I heard a voice behind me ask. As quick as I identifyed the voice to belong to Zexion, I spun around. Looking at him was like looking at my television, except not pixelated. "Ummmm, yeah, kinda." I said. "Give me your scedule." I did as I was told and handed him my scedule. He looked at it for a second and said, "Looks like we have every class together," he said,"so just follow me so you don't get lost." I nodded as he started walking and I followed him to second period, . The subject she taught was my worst subject, math. I didn't pay any attention as I sat, thinking. Who am I going to meet next? Why is this happening? I just might have an answer for that last one...

~~FLASHBACK START~~

It was a beautiful, warm, Summer night and the stars were out. I was sitting there on the dock with my best friend, Maddison. We were talking about Kingdom Hearts when a star fell. "Make a wish!" Maddison said as she closed her eyes. I closed my eyes, too and said,'' I wish Kingdom Hearts was real!" We both opened our eyes at the same time and looked at each other, smiling.

~~FLASHBACK END~~

I heard the bell ring and got up to go to my locker. Zexion followed me and I decided to talk to him. "I'm Keisha." "I'm Zexion." "Zexion, nice to meet you!" "You too." We talked and talked to each other about our favorite genres of books while we walked with each other to third period.


	3. Chapter 3-Demyx and Xigbar

Disclaimer! I do NOT own any of the characters in this story besides my OC. If I did, I would be rich.

~~Chapter 3-Demyx and Xigbar~~

We walked to third period in talk of books. Turns out, he DOES like Twilight. "I like poetry." I said. "Really? What kind?" "Edgar Allan Poe." I said with a smile. "That's great, he's my favorite." he said. We smiled at each other as we aproached the science lab. Third period was science with Mr. Marcas, what a strange name. Zexion's seat was far away from mine in the crouded room, which will make it difficult to find him in the great deal of people in here when the bell rings. We learned about classification and how to classify animal groups or something like that, wasn't really paying attention. Anyway after what seemed like five minutes to me, the bell rang and I got up from my seat. There was something wrong, though. Aw, man! I lost Zexion! I piled out of the classroom door and into the crouded hall, trying to find Zexion. On my way, I bumped into two figures and fell to the ground. The hall was mostly cleared and as my books fell, I heard a voice say,"Woah little dudet! You okay?" Then I heard a frantic voice, "OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T TELL ON ME!" Then the other voice, "Demyx! Stop freaking out and let's help her!" I blinked for dramatic effect and saw an outstretched black glove, then looked towards them. It was Xigbar and, of course, Demyx. I took Xigbar's hand and stood up as Demyx handed me my books. "I'm Demyx and this is Xigbar!" Demyx exclaimed. "I'm Keisha!" I said, trying to match Demyx's happy upbeat mood. I then looked to the side where I saw Axel and Zexion running towards us. "Keisha! Where were you? I told you to follow me so you wouldn't get lost!" Zexion yelled. "Sorry," I said, "I just...fell." The two looked at me confused but shook their heads. Axel looked towards Xigbar and Demyx,"So, you two have met Keisha?" he asked. They both looked at him with a 'really? I didn't notice' look. I decided to break the odd silence, "Hey!" I said," I've gotta get to art." Zexion sighed and walked down the hall. I said my goodbyes to Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar, turning to follow Zexion down the hall. I sighed and said to myself quietly,"What a perfect day."


	4. Chapter 4-Marluxia

Disclaimer! I do NOT own any of the characters in this story besides my OC. If I did, I would be rich.

~~Chapter 4- Marluxia~~

As we walked to art, I was thinking, should I tell them I knew who they were? If I did, they would want an explaination, but what could I tell them, they were from a video game? Then they would think I was crazy and never talk to me again. My thoughts were ended as Zexion broke the scilence, "We're here." I nodded and silently entered the room. It smelled of paint, crayons, and...Fabreeze? I shook my head and walked up to the teacher sitting at her desk. "Are you our new student? Already a slacker. Take a seat." I silently walked over to the chair beside Zexion and sat down. "Okay class, today is a free drawing day so be creative." she said stating the point she probably hates teaching. I took a plain white sheet of paper and drew the most creative thing in MY mind, a flower. It was a very detailed flower, I almost thought I couldn't do any worse. when I was done, I just sat there and waited until the bell rang. When it did, I told zexion to go on to lunch without me, he nodded and went on. I stayed back and helped Mrs. Tanner clean up the very messy room. "Thank you for doing this, Keisha." she said. "You're welcome." I said with a smile. When we were finished, I packed up my stuff, going into the hallway. I was looking down and bumped into pink, why is everyboy bumping into me? Befor I could think, I blurted out, "Mar-" I clamped my hand over my mouth. "How do you know my name?" he asked. But I couldn't speak, I was paralyzed and remained silent. He looked around to make sure we were alone, then I saw a pink scythe pointed right at me. "I asked you a question," he said, "how do you know my name?" I tried to think of a reasonable answer. Standing up, I yelled, "Help! Help m-" Before I could finish my sentence, he clamped his hand over my mouth and put the blade of the scythe to my neck. Okay, maybe not the yes approach. 'Man for a 'Graceful Assassin' he sure isn't very graceful' I thought. Luckily, the boys must've heard my screams because Axel, Zexion, Demyx, and Xigbar came running down the hall. "Marluxia! What're you doing?!" Axel yelled as they pulled him away from me. "She knew my name and I didn't tell her!" he answered. "Looks like you've got some explaining to do, Keisha." Oh-no I thought as I turned around, almost afraid to look. I saw who it was and gasped as he appeared.


	5. Chapter 5-Xemnas

Disclaimer! I do NOT own any of the characters in this story besides my OC. If I did, I would be rich.

~~Chapter 5-Xemnas~~

As Xemnas rounded the corner, I knew I had to tell them the truth or I was in trouble. How was I going to say this? "Now," Xemnas said," how did you know Marluxia's name?" "Okay," I said, "I will tell you the truth, but you have to take it seriously." they nodded and I continued. "You guys are all part of a video game called 'Kingdom Hearts', and, yes, it's named after that big heart-shaped moon outside of your very own castle." They bursted out into a chourus of laughter, even Zexion. The only one who didn't laugh was Axel. He stood up for me and said, "Hey guys, lighten up! You told her you were going to take this seriously!" "How could we take something like THAT seriously?" Zexion said. "Because it's true!" I said. "I know all about the organization! I can even say your names in order from your ranking! ! ! ! ! ! ! ïx! ! ! ! ! ! And last but not least, number 13, Roxas!" I finished. They stared at me wide eyed. What have I done?

Axel's POV

Wow. Just...wow. She new the whole Organization, top to bottom. And the way she said my name I will never forget. If I had a heart I would say I...liked her. But I can't like or love someone, or could I? Maybe, but Xemnas won't be so happy with what she knows. "Hmmmmmm," Xemnas said," you could be somewhat...useful. You'll just have to come with us back to the Castle That Never Was." "Wait!" I yelled. "If anyone is taking her to the castle, it will be me." "How do I know I can trust you, number eight?" he said. "Because if you don't, she won't come and I'll quit the Organization." I smiled and winked at Keisha, making her giggle. I love that little giggle of hers. Xemnas thought for a moment,"Fine, but if you betray us, you will be turned into a dusk." I nodded at that, hoping that wouldn't happen.

Keisha's POV

"Let's get a move on, then." Xemnas said, opening a dark corridor. "Wait!" I said. "I have to go to the bathroom!" There ws a window in the girls bathroom that I could escape through. "Alright, number 8 escort her to the restroom and make it fast." he nodded and grabbed my arm, pulling me around the corner. We stopped in front of the restrooms and I walked in the one that said girls. As soon as the door closed, I ran for the window. Finding the latch, I oppened it and made my way through the opening. I sarted running towards my appartment, almost regreting my decicion to leave. If only I could've said goodbye to Axel. Then a dark corridor opened in front of me and Xemnas stepped out. "Try that again, missy, and you won't live to see another day." He said, grabing my arm, opening another dark corridor, and pulling me through.


	6. Chapter 6-The Castle That Never Was

Disclaimer! I do NOT own any of the characters in this story besides my OC. If I did, I would be rich.

~~Chapter 6-The Castle That Never Was~~

I was waiting, waiting until the darness was gone. Until the heavy fog was lifted and I could wake up. I opened my eyes, staring at a white ceiling, sitting on a white bed. I was wearing a long, black coat, black gloves, and black boots. This can't be happening, I still have a heart, don't I? Scared, I felt for a pulse in my wrist, nothing. What's going on and why am I here? I don't remember anything, not even my name. All I remembered was playing a video game.

Axel's POV

I was waiting patiently at the door of my room, wondering if she was ever going to wake up. I had to protect her now, she almost took herself away from me once, she can't do it again. Saddened by even the slightest thought of her not existing, he walked to her room and knocked on the door. She came to the door and said, "Who is it?" "Axel." I answered. She then opened the door slightly and looked through.

Ashxkei's (Keisha) POV

I was looking around the room, confused. There was something about this room that was familliar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. My thoughts being interupted, there was a knock at her door. I stood and shifted towards the door. "Who is it?" I asked politely. "Axel." a buff voice said from the other end. I was a little frightened, but I never let fear stop me before. I opened the door just a little and peeked through. Once I saw Axel, I started to remember. I was at my new school and I met these people from my video game 'Kingdom Hearts'! I remember my mother and my name is Keisha! My frown quickly turned into a smile. "Axel!" I yelled almost too loud and I hugged him tightly. He huged me back and said,"Yeah, it's me." This is the begining of a beautiful relationship, I thought.

In the next chapter, Ashxkei will have some difficultys being in the organization. And her first enemy will be none other than, Saïx. What does Saïx have in store for her? Find out in chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7-Final Chapter-Saïx

Disclaimer! I do NOT own any of the characters in this story besides my OC. If I did, I would be rich.

~~Chapter 7- Saïx~~

Axel was the one member who didn't treat me like a peice of crap. But that was because he's with me. Just yesterday, I was walking around the castle in the halls and Saïx bumped into me. "Watch where you're going, you little brat!" he had said. That made me so mad, right now, he's counted as an enemy. Every organization member is my enemy, even Roxas. I never saw that coming, things were going fine at first until I threw his Axel plushie off the side of the clock tower in Twilight Town. I just don't see why he got mad at me over that. I don't know, but I think Saïx is planning something, it's probably best if I keep distance from him. It was one day after my encounter with Saïx, and I was sitting on the clock tower in Twilight Town, I was on one side of Axel, Roxas on the other. (He had to keep us away from each other because of his Axel plushie.) We were eating ice cream after our missions, like always. My long golden hair was tangling with every breath the wind blew. It was the hottest day of the summer. Axel got up for one second to go get another ice cream, when Roxas walked over to me. He grabbed my arm and stood me up. "This is for Axel plushie!" he yelled and pushed me off the clock tower. There was a knock on the door and my eyes flew open. "Ashxkei! It's time to get up!" I heard axel yell. I giggled and said,"I'm coming!" I put my coat on and flew out my door, passing Axel. A dark corridor opened in front of me and I jumped back. Axel came out of it, laughing. "You've gotta stop doing that!" I said sternly as he pouted. "But it's funny!" he complaned. I gave him a kiss on the cheek,"To you it is, maybe not to me." "I'm sorry." he said. "I know." I gave him a pat on the back. We walked to the Grey Room and Saïx gave us a mission together. We were sent to Agrabah to defeat heartless and collect hearts. It was very boring, so I'm not gonna waste your time. Anyway, we went to the clock tower, like always and ate ice cream, like always and reported back to Saïx. I decided to take a walk alone meaning without Axel. I was walking and actually got lost, but while trying to find the castle, I got even more lost. That was when it happened.

Axel's POV

It was getting dark and Ashxkei wasn't back yet. She never stays out after dark, so this worried me. But she was strong, so she can fend for herself. I trust her...I love her.

Ashxkei's POV

Saïx came out of a dark corridor and, at first, I was glad. That was before he started attacking me and I knew he was to strong for me to defeat. Eventually, my vision started to blur, and everything was black.

"Ashxkei! Ashxkei, wake up!" Axel? Is that really him? I thought no one was going to ever save me. I tried to say his name and failed. "Ashxkei, I love you!" That was all I needed to hear. My eyes fluttered open as I saw his gorgeous face. "Ashxkei, you're alive!" I shook my head yes and grabed his hand. "Axel, I'm not gonna make it... just promise you won't forget about me."

Axel's POV

What was she saying? "You're going to make it! Just don't give up!" "I love you...Axel." she said as she raised her hand and stroke my cheek. "And never forget that." She was fading away and all I could do was watch. She quickly dissapeared and I was left alone. _Ashxkei..._

Keisha's POV

Am I...me again? I raised up. I was in the nurse's office at my new school. I hopped off of the bed and walked out the door. The nurse excused me and I ran into the hallway, bumping into a strangely familiar guy with red hair. "Sorry." I said. "That's fine, I'm Lea, got it memorized?" I giggled. "Yeah, I'm Keisha." And the rest was history.

*****************************************The End****************************************************************

So? What did you think? Make sure to leave reviews!


End file.
